See you again
by bleeding scarlet blood
Summary: sakura goes on a mission and then she meets someone unexpected. sasuke uchiha. after a turn of events sasuke thinks he might have some use for the pink haired ninja, so her takes her with him. What will sakura do? will she still love him read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**See you again**

A young pink haired ninja was jumping through the tree's to complete a mission that was given by her mentor, tsunade. The girl was scanning the area as she jumped through the shadowed forest.

Sakura was not comfortable with leaving the village after barely surviving the kohona attack that was lead by pein. "_Bastard"_ sakura thought to herself.

Sakura was on a mission to receive a scroll from the land of waves, easy enough right?

Sakura glanced up through the canopy of tree tops and saw that the sky was getting dark. Sakura picked up her speed. She should reach a small village in tow hours if she hurries. Sakura sped up and she dodged the branches in her way.

Two hours later just like in her calculations and she saw some light ahead meaning she was right, there was a small village up ahead. Sakura jumped from the trees to the path the lead to the village and she sprinted down the path to the village. She was tired and hungry damnit. She needed food; soon, if not soon, then I'll just say it won't be pretty.

Sakura slowed her pace and she was slightly winded so she walked normally through the village entrance.

Sakura signed into a hotel and went to change clothes. She was wearing a cherry red tank top with a black mini skirt with a black short shorts underneath just incase she had to defend herself. She didn't want to expose herself. She slipped on black ballet flats with cherries on them and she pulled off her kohona head band off and put her hair in pig tails behind her head and then she put on a navy blue head band on where she wore her kohona band moment's age. Some strands of her hair hung in her eyes but she didn't care. She grabbed her hotel key and walked out her hotel room. She locked her door and walked down the hall humming a soft tune. She walked out the hotel lobby and walked the streets of this little village to find some place to grab some grub.

Sakura found a middle class restaurant and went in and found a seat. She looked over the menu. She found what she wanted which was miso ramen with fried chicken rice on the side. She ordered her food and moments the waiter came with her food and drink which was simple water with a lemon wedge.

Sakura took a sip of her water and glanced to her right and she saw someone with midnight dark hair eating and talking with other people. This person was sasuke uchiha.

Sakura choked on her water but managed to swallow the water without spiting it out. After swallowing she was having a slight coughing fit. Trying to calm herself down sakura downed her water and she did calm down a bit.

Sakura looked at him again. Sakura remembered when they met at the base a few months back and him ready to attack her when she ran at him. Sakura unconsciously cringed at the memory. That day was a confusing day. She was unconditionally happy about seeing him again after so long but extremely sad about not succeeding to bring him back. Sakura sighed as those emotions came rushing back without her consent.

Sakura just shook her head and went back too eating. There was no way she could bring him back on her own, so way risk her life when she knew it would not end pretty.

After finishing eating sakura pulled out some money and set it on the table. Sakura took one last glance at sasuke's table and this time she looked at the people he was with. One had silver hair and he looked big and muscular but had a kind face. Her gaze shifted to the one with white hair with sharp teeth the resembled a sharks tooth, the vibe she got from that was blood lust, that one was a killer. Next her gaze shifted to a red haired woman who clung her self to sasuke's side. Sakura felt a jolt of jealousy fling through her soul. Sakura narrowed her gaze at the woman. Sakura scoffed and got up and walked out the restaurant a little peeved.

Sasuke and his team hawk where chatting about what they planned to do that week. Sasuke was annoyed at Karin for her clingy attitude but sasuke learned if he pushed her off she would just retaliate and cling to him once more. So sasuke tried to the best of his ability to ignore her. Sasuke caught something move in the corner of his eye so he shifted his gaze while his team continued to gaze shifted to the object or in this case person that caught his vision. His gaze landed on a very familiar pink haired ninja he knew very well. His eyes widened slightly for only a split second once he realized it was sakura. He watched her walk out the restaurant and he was slightly surprised that she didn't try to get him home or something like she did a few months ago, Wait, did she even notice him?

Sasuke was slightly intrigued with this. He got this urge to follow her for some odd reason.

"im going out for a bit" Sasuke suddenly announced.

"Why?" Suigetsu(sp?) asked.

"Fresh air, and don't follow me, I want time alone" Sasuke said, looking at Karin when he said don't follow him.

With out another word sasuke left ignoring karin's protests.

Sasuke continued to shadow Sakura for some time in the shadows so the she wouldn't notice him.

Sakura felt a chakra signature nearby. And it felt as though the person was masking the chakra signal. Sakura let out a nervous gulp and she continued to walk as if she had no clue that some one was following her. If they are trying to mask it and can't fully musk it must mean they have a lot of chakra that is powerful and the enemy is most likely out of her fighting range. Sakura walked into an ally knowing the person would probably follow and might themselves.

"I know your there so come out and show yourself" Sakura warned but then mentally slapped her self for sounding so stupid. Sakura then heard soft chuckling in the shadows.

"I see you've gotten better sakura, I thought I hid my presence pretty well but you caught me" The voice said with slight teasing tone. Then the mystery man stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight.

"sasuke…?" Sakura gasped.

"In the flesh" Sasuke said with a smirk.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX….**_

Ok my new and first story. Im sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling problems. I hope u like it XD. R&R. XD thnx


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura blinked to see if it was real. She continued to stare at him. He saw her at the restaurant? I guess it was possible since she didn't bother to even try to leave it soundlessly; she just got up and left like any other normal person.

Ok, she wasn't going to cry, no. She wasn't that weak little 12 year old girl. She was 16 damn it. She was better then breaking down and crying. Over these few years tsunade taught her to be strong not wimpy.

"What do you want sasuke?" Sakura asked with as much confidence she could.

Sasuke arched a brow at her. Ok, so she changed over they years.

"To say hello" Sasuke said sarcastically. Sakura thought she would play along.

"Hello" Sakura said with no emotion. It sounded like she was a robot; she said it while she mocked waved.

Sasuke raised an eye brow while looking slightly confused. OK, change what he said earlier, she changed A LOT over the years.

"Ok, I'll you why im actually here" Sasuke said.

Sakura stayed silent indicating she was listening.

"I saw my old teammate in the restaurant, and then I remembered the incident a few months ago at the base, I remembered you coming to attack me and I thought 'hm, I should go set that straight' so I followed you and I want to settle things" Sasuke told it like he was telling to most interesting story ever with every word dripping with sarcasm.

Sakura visibly stiffened. She remembered and sasuke wanted to fight to settle the score, but if you look at it, they didn't officially fight, she was just on the verge but yamato sensei got in the way when sasuke through that attack at her…SHIT!. He through an a attack so I guess the fight between them is unsettled.

Sakura groaned at her discovery. Maybe if Kami loved her he would show mercy and let herself talk herself out of this.

"Yeah, but we're in a village and we can't here so…" Sakura started.

"Ok, so we'll go outside the village" Sasuke said with sarcasm.

"But I'm on a-" Sakura started but was cut off by sasuke.

"You scared?" Sasuke asked like he asked a 3 year old. "Should have known you would still be that weak annoying haruno you where-" Sasuke once again started but was cut off by a pissed off sakura.

"Let me go get my gear and I'll meet you at the village entrance" Sakura said with every word dripping with venom.

"_Hit a nerve, did we?" _Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk.

"Hn" Sasuke said then hopped off to the direction to the entrance.

Sakura watched as he jumped off. Her blood was boiling and her breathing was a little rigged from being pissed off.

Sakura turned around with a huff and sprinted to her hotel room to get changed. She ran into the room in record time and threw her pack on her bed and dumped out the contents. She can't wear her other ninja outfit ((the one she always wears in shippuden when on ninja missions)). She would have to wear her other one.

Sakura sighed. The other one was a bit revealing. She was in such a hurry she just packed any old thing, and what do you know? She packed one that ino bought her. Like how would sasuke think of her? He probably would think she was trying to impress him. WAIT, what did she care what he thought? He left.

With one more sigh she threw on the outfit. Sasuke was waiting and she could keep him waiting. She was still a little bit peeved about what he said about her. 

The outfit was a red tank top that only covered her breasts. It was like a sports bra. And over it she threw on a fish net tank top. It was tightly woven so it covered the skin but you could still see the color of skin underneath, and it hugged her curves, it wasn't loose. And her bottoms were like her other outfit except the skirt was red, not pink. She still had black biker shorts with her black boots.

Sakura quickly put on her kunai holster and the shuriken pouch on her back hip. She threw on her head band and brushed her hair and with one approving nod she ran out and locked her door and raced out the hotel towards the village entrance.

~~~~~O~~~~~

Sasuke was leaning against the post at the entrance with his eyes closed. It looked like he was relaxed and waiting patiently, but some things are not what they appear. He was frustrated as hell. Where the hell was she? And why the hell did he care? That even frustrated him more. And trying to figure it out and not finding an answer as of why he was frustrated even frustrated him more. Let's face it; he was one big frustrated mess.

Then he started to feel a presence coming his way. Just then sakura jumped in a crouch in front of him. She stood up and looking him the eye.

"Let's go uchiha" Sakura said.

_**X~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~X**_

OK here is chappie 2. I know not much to it. But I was in a hurry I know shame on me but I won't be able to put another chappie for awhile. Like 1-2 weeks. :'( I know so sad. But anyway plz R&R XD thnx .


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and sakura where in a clearing just a few miles away from the village. Sakura and sasuke where watching each other intently while waiting for the other to make a move. Sasuke got tired of waiting and decided to make the first move. He pulled out his sword from his back and ran straight for her.

Sakura tried not flinch by the unexpected move made by the uchiha. Sure she was watching him but one minute he looked bored as ever then the next he swings out his sword and runs right for her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she watched him dash for her. Sasuke pulled back his sword getting ready to pierce through her. Sakura raised an eyebrow as if asking 'you really think that's going to work?' then she disappeared from sight. Sasuke stopped his attack when he noticed that she disappeared. He swiftly looked around the clearing looking for the pink haired ninja.

He then noticed a shadow on the ground; he then looked up to see sakura in the air with her leg ready to hit the ground. Sasuke jumped back but bits of the ground flew around so he was forced to close his eyes while shielding them slightly with his arms if he didn't want a piece of the ground in his eye.

"Weren't you taught to never close your eyes in battle?!" Sakura yelled as she ran to him then punched him in the torso with a chakra enhanced punch.

Sasuke went through three trees from the power of the punch. He shakingly got up from the ground. His breathing was slightly labored since he didn't expect her to be so strong and knock the wind out of him.

He looked up at her. She was still in the clearing. He noticed she was slightly glaring at him and her eyes where hard and cold. Sasuke scoffed and ran for her while pulling out a kunai since he dropped his sword when she punched him. He threw the kunai and she dodged it then she threw shuriken at him. Sasuke jumped out of the way then he disappeared from her sight. Sakura's breath hitched out of slight panic since she couldn't sense him anywhere.

Sakura then felt a presence behind her and she swiftly turned around to be met with a kick that was meant for her back. She went flying a few feet from the force of the kick. On the ground she was couching and gasping while holding her stomach and ribs. After somewhat catching her breath she stood up and then punched the ground.

Sasuke for a split second was wide eyed as he watches the smooth ground turn into a crater. He jumped up and then he landed behind her. Sakura gasped and went wide eyed as she heard him land behind her. He held a kunai to her neck while his other arm went around her neck. It looked like he was caging her with his arms around her neck.

"Give up sakura, you'll never win this battle, so get out alive while you still can" sasuke said

Then he whispered in her ear. "Weak, annoying, haruno"

At this Sakura's eyes went from shock to pure fury. She moved so fast he didn't even have enough time to counter. She slapped the arm that was holding the kunai away. Sasuke's arm flung in that direction since he didn't expect that counter. Sakura turned around swiftly and kicked him in the stomach sending him though tree's once more.

"Burn in hell, uchiha!" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

Sakura then ran to a nearby tree and hit it making it fall over but before it fell over she grabbed it and then threw it at sasuke.

Sasuke just got up from being sent through numerous trees, looks up to see a tree literally flying his way. The tree hit sasuke. Sasuke was sent flying from the impact of the tree. Trying to get up with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Bitch" Sasuke hissed in pain while getting up to his feet.

"Take's one to know one" Sakura countered then mentally slapped her self for sounding so lame. It works better with girl's I guess. ((I say that sometimes to girls and I always curse myself for sounding lame, well not all the time since people laugh at the chick im telling off))

Sasuke just scowled and ran at her, once he was in the clearing he paused. Sakura looked at him with a rose eyebrow. Sasuke bit his thumb then ran the blood down his bottom half of his forearm. Sasuke then slammed his hand down on the ground while saying "summoning jutsu!"

A big puff of smoke appeared and when the smoke started to disappear a large snake appeared. Sakura gaped at the snake. She had to admit, she wasn't expecting that.

"What's wrong haruno? Scared?" Sasuke mocked her while standing on top of the snake.

Sakura's eyes just narrowed then she paused, then a smirk appeared on her face.

"_I'll be able to summon a stronger slug then that snake" sakura thought. _

Sakura also bit her thumb and ran the blood down her arm and slammed her hand on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!"

With that Katsuyu appeared in a puff of smoke. Katsuyu was bigger then the snake sasuke summoned, her size caused some of the surrounding tree's to be crushed.

Sasuke looked on slightly surprised. He didn't think she knew any summoning jutsu's but apparently he was wrong. He also knew the Katsuyu was stronger then his summoning snake but he also knew that his snake wouldn't go with out a fight. His snake would be some what of a challenge for the giant slug.

"What's wrong uchiha? Scared?" Sakura imitated mocked what he did to her only a few minutes ago.

Sasuke just scowled and the snaked slithered toward Katsuyu at an impressive speed.

"Do what ever you can to bring him down" Sakura said to katsuyu.

"Yes, Lady Sakura" With that Katsuyu moved forward slightly and then shot a big string of acid slim at the snake.

Sasuke's snake moved out of the way and then wrapped itself around Katsuyu trying to strangle the slug.

"Now katsuyu!" Sakura shouted then jumped off the giant slug. Then the slug exploded into many different katsuyu's, they where the size of pick-up trucks.

Sasuke watched the slug explode into many different slugs with a slight surprised expression.

"_This is harder then I thought" sasuke thought. _

Sasuke thought this was going to be a piece of cake but sakura is proving herself not to be weak anymore. Sasuke smirked; she has changed over the course of 2years.

Sakura ran to the tail of the snake then grabbed the tail and she used her super human strength to throw the snaked in the air with sasuke still on top then when the snake was in the air she jumped on the snaked and ran for sasuke with a chakra enhanced fist ready to re-arrange that pretty face of his.

Sasuke just froze on the spot with a stunned expression. It was to late when he came out of his dazed mind. Sakura was already throwing the punch, aiming for his face. Sasuke threw his hand up in front of his face, trying to make somewhat of a shield. The punch hit his palm instead of his face but he still went flying. He landed on the ground, creating a bit of a hole around his body.

The snake landed on the ground making an explosion of dust all around them in the know destroyed clearing. Sakura jumped of the snake before it landed and ran through the dust clouds surrounding them trying to find sasuke. Sakura stopped running and tried to listen to her surrounding to see if she could hear sasuke moving about. Sakura heard running to her left and she took out a kunai and ran for the source of the noise.

Sakura found the source of the noise and saw it was sasuke running to ward her with a kunai. Sakura dodged the kunai he swung at her then she stabbed him in the stomach only to be met with a log.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat once she realized she ran into a trap. Sakura heard running behind her and she turned around only to be met by a sword going through her side, like when sasori used that chain thing from his puppet stomach that pierced her side in the anime.

Sakura fell backwards caused by the force of the sword. Sakura landed on her back with the sword still in her side with sasuke holding the sword. He kept the sword in her side and he bent down to meet her gaze.

Sakura's breathing was labored and she was bleeding pretty badly from her side. She looked up at sasuke and glared at him.

Sasuke looked into her eyes and activated the sharingan(sp?). Then he moved it up a stage to the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sakura gasped and shut her eyes tight. Sasuke merely smirked and bent over and placed a soft kiss on her lips while holding her jaw in place. Sakura was surprised to say the least and her eyes shot open automatically only to meet an open eye of the Mangekyo Sharingan then only to fall into a deep sleep.

Sasuke licked her bottom lip before sitting back up. He smirked, he knew that would work, but he was surprised at how soft and addicting those lips of her's could be.

Sasuke scooped up sakura in his arms and jumped away from the clearing to find his team Hawk, which was part of akatski.

_**XXXXX~~~~~000000~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~000000**_

OK, CHAPPIE 3. I hope you like it. Please review if u like it or tell me what you think needs to improve but don't be to mean if you like, ok? Please? Thnx so much. A virtual cookie for all of you XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke walked into the campsite of team hawk, which was an abandoned building about 10 miles out side the village he was in earlier, carrying an unconscious pink haired ninja.

Suigetsu, juugo, and Karin all look up at the entrance he made.

"Who's the hot chick?" suigetsu asked while leering at the knocked out female.

"ya, who's the _whore?" _Karin sneered.

"You said you wanted 'alone time' you never said anything about bringing us a hot babe, but really, I appreciate the thought" Suigetsu teased.

Sasuke merely glared and scoffed.

"Lay a finger on her, and you die" sasuke said it calmly which made it all the more threatening.

Suigetsu just raised his hands up in surrender while mocking the look of scared.

Karin just glowered at the pink haired ninja that was currently in the arms of _HER _sasuke.

Sasuke walked out of the room while cradling the pink haired ninja in his arms. He walked down the halls for about a few minutes until he came up to a rusty steel door. He gently shifted the girl in his arms so he could open the door. The door swung open and sasuke walked and kicked the door shut.

Sasuke walked to the left side wall where a queen sized bed laid with beige sheets with a sand brown comforter. Sasuke gently laid Sakura on top of the sheets on the side closest to the door.

After placing her on the bed, Sakura whimpered and unconsciously searched for the source of warmth that had the nerve to leave her.

Sasuke just looked at her for a few more seconds and then he remembered the kiss they shared, well kind of shared.

He remembered the warmth, the softness of her lips, the addicting taste that reminded him of strawberries with a bit of sugar. It's sweet but not to sweet. Hell, he could kiss those lips a few more times without complaint.

Sasuke just sighed and moved to his side of the bed. The match he and sakura had earlier tired him out. He was remembering the strength she held, the grace of her fluid movements, the sharpness of her eyes that could not miss a single movement of her opponent.

Sasuke sighed once again while closing his while trying to get a few winks of shut eye.

_Later that night………………………_

Sakura was stirring in her sleep trying to claw her way out of the dark oblivion. It was like she was under tons of water while she was sinking further and further into the unknown darkness.

Finally, it was like a plug was pulled. The water was disappearing quickly, giving sakura a chance to swim to the surface, and out of the suffocating darkness.

Sakura gasped and her eyelids snapped open.

Sakura lay on her back, staring at a ceiling. Sakura continued staring with a puzzled look. She didn't remember falling asleep. Hell, she didn't even remember being indoors. For a second, a very short second, she didn't even recall her own name. Then it all came flooding back. The mission, the dinner, the confrontation with sasuke, the fight with sasuke and the KISS with sasuke!

Holy hell!

With the recall of the kiss, sakura sat up so fast she lost her balance and fell to the floor to her right.

"Holy mother fucking shit!" Sakura hissed as she hit the ground with a not so very quite THUD.

I Mean, who loses there balance when there sitting up? Know one without a disability.

"Can you be any more annoying?" A muffled groan came from the bed.

Sakura started to stand up while dusting off her knees when the groan came from the bed. The noise made her freeze instantly. Sakura turned to the noise very slowly.

Sasuke was propped up on an elbow, looking at sakura with a very annoyed expression.

Sakura made a startled squeak, made to move a step back, and tripped over thin air.

God, she was pathetic.

She landed right on her ass, with an _ooff. _

Sasuke was watching this was an annoyed expression but on the inside he was trying to laugh. I mean, he was biting the inside of his cheek; it's been ages since he's had to do that.

Sakura scrambled up, and backed a step away from the bed.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Sakura asked her voice about ten octaves higher then normal.

"I live here, at the moment" Saskue replied.

"Then why am I here?!" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just merely shrugged and turned over to fall asleep.

Sakura just gaped at his back. He turned his back on her!

Well, it's not like it's the first time.

Sakura spun around to look for a way out. I mean, he went to sleep. And she's sure as hell not staying here any longer then she has too.

Sakura's gaze fell on the rusted door. Sakura smirked just the slightest bit.

I mean, this is going to be the easiest escape in history!

Sakura got chakra ready in her fist and got ready to punch out the door when a voice made her freeze.

"Don't do it, unless you want your hand shattered then be my guest" Came sasuke's bored voice across the room.

Sakura looked at sasuke over her shoulder, and saw that he still had his back to her, like he was sleeping.

Damn uchiha.

Sakura just scoffed and turned and punched the door anyway, thinking he was lying.

Then sakura let out a pain filled grunt, and jumped away from the door.

"Mother fuckin', cock suckin', piece of shit!" Sakura cursed, while bending over in pain, holding her fractured hand to her torso.

Sasuke just let out a loud sigh.

Sakura just glared at sasuke's back as if she could stab him with only a stare.

"You bastard! You broke my hand!" Sakura shouted.

"No sakura, YOU broke your hand" sasuke said with a bored voice.

"Yes you did!" Sakura continued, Like, how dare he blame her for breaking her own hand?!

"I told you, you would break your hand, you just didn't listen" sasuke said in the same bored tone, with his back still to her.

"I just told the truth, even though I knew you wouldn't believe the truth, thinking I was lying, which I wasn't, even though I knew that you would think I was lying, I was still telling the truth" sasuke said.

Sakura just looked at him like he had two heads.

Like What the Fuck was he saying? Even though he was speaking English, he might as well be shouting pig Latin at her for all the info she got from that explanation, with was ZIP.

"Whatever" sakura grumbled.

"How's the hand?" sasuke asked.

"Hurt's like hell" Sakura stated in a grumpy tone.

Sasuke just smirked, even though she couldn't see it.

Sasuke sat up.

"Come here" Sasuke commanded. Sakura just stared at him then she glared at while stubbornly shaking her head. Sasuke just sighed.

"Let me look at it, please" Sasuke asked in a soft tone, but it still held the command in it. Sakura looked at him for a moment more the she caved in and walked over to the bed.

Sakura sat down on the edge, facing sasuke. Sasuke gently took the broken hand and carefully inspected it. And he would mutter 'sorry' every time she winced if her pressed it wrong, or moved it wrong.

"Kabuto taught me basic medical nin jutsu" Sasuke stated after he finished inspeacting her hand.

"Oh?" Sakura asked.

"Just enough to heal burns, cuts, gashes, and heal pain so it would numb it" He said while he looked at her hand.

"And?" Sakura asked kinds confused.

"I can try to numb it for you, so it won't bother you, I know fractures take more chakra then normal wounds so I know you'll need all your chakra, and well, you barley have any, as of now" sasuke stated.

"You want to help me?" Sakura asked incredulously. Sasuke just nodded and gently grabbed the broken hand and placed in gingerly in-between his hands and his hand started to glow blue.

Sakura could instantly feel the pain ebb away. She let out a breath of relief. When sasuke was done, and was sure that most of it was gone and would stay away for at least a few hours, sasuke gently returned her hand to her lap.

"sasuke?" Sakura asked in a soft tone. Sasuke looked up.

"th-thanks" Sakura thanked him with genuine sincerity in her voice.

Sasuke just kept looking in her endless pools of emerald. They didn't even realize that they where slowly leaning towards each other.

Sasuke took one hand to pull some hair from her face and to hold her face close to his.

"No problem" His voice was husky.

Then sasuke pressed his lips to her in a gentle, sweet kiss.

_To be continued……………………_

Ok. Im so so so sorry!!!!!!!!!

I know that I haven't updated in a really long time but I have a really good excuse!

Well it only covers about six weeks of the time I haven't updated but it's still something that will save my life from the evil fearies that kill people that don't update there stories…makes you wonder why they haven't update in awhile….O.O * glances over my shoulder* im just paranoid.

Well, in the beginning of the new year I got really sick. I had to go to the emergency room, then I guess it was life threatening blah blah blah *rolls eyes*. Anyway, I hade to stay in the hospital for about a week, since my body was starting to shut down, which basically means I was slowly dieing. Any way I had to get stabilized then I had to have surgery. But im totally fine know. *gasp* maybe I got sick because the evil fearies cursed me! *dramatic gasp*

Anyway, im sorry I haven't update in a while. I hope this longer chappie makes up for it. XD buh bye . plz plz review!!!!! I like reading you comments! XD


End file.
